


The Sun, the moon and the stars

by BlissfulBethx



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Awesome Melinda May, BAMF Melinda May, BAMF Skye | Daisy Johnson, Daisy Johnson deserves the world and more, Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson Friendship, Jemma Simmons Angst, Jemma Simmons Feels, Jemma Simmons Has PTSD, Jemma Simmons Needs a Hug, Jemma Simmons deserves the world and more, Jemma Simmons-centric, Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons Friendship, Leo Fitz Feels, Leo Fitz deserves the world and more, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons Fluff, Melinda May Feels, Minor Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Melinda May Friendship, Protective Melinda May, Protective Phil Coulson, Protective Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson Angst, Skye | Daisy Johnson Feels, Skye | Daisy Johnson Needs a Hug, Skye | Daisy Johnson Swears, bioquake, but not really sure exactly when lol, cant really think of anymore tbh, daisy johnson is protective of jemma simmons, fitzsimmons angst, jemma simmons monolith, just know that this is kinda messy in terms of a timeline, okay I think I'll stop now teehee, skimmons - Freeform, takes place after monolith fiasco with jemma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlissfulBethx/pseuds/BlissfulBethx
Summary: On a mission that Daisy had known would go wrong, Jemma ends up gravely injured and its up to Daisy and May to keep her alive until they can bring her home.(really shite summary but the fic itself is better lol)
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie & Jemma Simmons, Bobbi Morse & Jemma Simmons, Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Lance Hunter & Jemma Simmons, Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz & Melinda May & Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Melinda May & Bobbi Morse & Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Melinda May & Jemma Simmons, Melinda May & Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Jemma Simmons, Phil Coulson & Leo Fitz & Melinda May & Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	The Sun, the moon and the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!
> 
> Wow, it's been a hot minute since I posted anything on this. I'm really happy to be back though. During lockdown, I've spent my time doing a lot and not much at all lmao. One of the things I have done though is binge watch the entire series of Agents of Shield (except the season seven episodes that have yet to air, obvs haha) and GOOD LORD and I am so fucking obsessed. I love everything about it. The characters, the storylines, the acting, the relationships, the cast, EVERYTHING. It's just such an amazing TV show and I was immediately compelled to come on and write a lil something for the site. To be honest, I wasn't sure whether or not I wanted to post it, but I figured why not? If even only one person enjoys it, I'll still be satisfied :)
> 
> Also, I should mention that the timeline for the fic is a bit iffy. I envisioned that it would be Jemma's first mission after the whole Maveth incident, but to be honest I think I have diverged a good bit from the canon storyline lol, so hope you guys don't mind! Apologies if it isn't entirely accurate (both to the show and also grammatically and whatnot, I'm the only one proofreading this so there is bound to be mistakes!)
> 
> Anyways, without further ado, I hope you enjoy!!

Daisy had known this was bound to go wrong.

What started as an uneasy itch in the back of her mind had gradually worsened until it was a lead ball in the pit of her stomach, and after so many years with S.H.I.E.L.D (and even before, if she’s being honest) living in an almost constant state of fight or flight, she had become accustomed to trusting her gut. Except this time around, she hadn’t done anything about it until it was too late, and now they were in a hopelessly dire predicament.

The mission itself was supposed to be relatively easy, but in hindsight Daisy figures that’s probably what tipped her off in the first place (because when is anything in their lives ever easy these days?) The plan was hastily put together and the decision to have Simmons come along was made on a last minute basis, meaning she barely had time to prepare before being rushed onto a quinjet alongside May and Daisy, both of whom had argued against bringing the biochemist.

“We have no idea what we’re walking into!” Daisy had argued somewhat vehemently, to which Coulson calmly countered, “Exactly! Which is why we need Jemma’s eyes on this as much as we need yours”. She was about to respond with an equally indignant remark but before even opening her mouth, someone had beat her to it.

“It’s alright Daisy. I’m ready” Her voice was soft but strong as she levelled Daisy’s gaze over the desk. She swallowed down a wave of frustration when she saw the grim and raw determination in her friend’s eyes. The same eyes that had leaked tears of grief and guilt on Daisy’s shoulder only hours before after being violently ripped open in the midst of a nightmare. Speaking of which, Daisy could see the exhaustion in the purple smudges under her eyes that no amount of concealer could hide, no matter how hard Jemma tried, and the ever-present anxiety that she bared the weight of on her tense, rigid shoulders. But her clenched fists and steady gaze betrayed her contradictory body language, and Daisy could sense her quiet yet fierce resolve from her position across the room. Doctor Simmons was tired of being on the side-lines. Whether Daisy liked it or not, her friend was coming along for the ride. That didn’t mean she had to be happy about it though.

“Are you sure? Like, _really_ sure? May could turn back right now if you weren’t”

“Daisy, we aren’t turning back”

“Ignore her, she would definitely turn back if you wanted to”

Jemma expelled a loud, irritated breath out of her mouth.

“I appreciate your concern Daisy but if you ask me that one more time, I might cut your head off”

Exasperation was evident in her voice but there was a slight glimmer of mirth in her eyes that had Daisy not known Jemma so well, she may have missed. It was such an unfamiliar sight that Daisy couldn’t help but relent, wanting nothing more that to protect this small flash of the Jemma that she used to know, before the universe had dealt her a hand of devastating cards.

“Okay, okay. Just checking…”

A couple beats of silence passed where Jemma relaxed back into her seat and tried to act nonchalant (tried being the key word because Daisy couldn’t help but notice the slight bouncing of her leg and her hands fidgeting in her lap), before Daisy broke the quiet.

“So, how’s the sex?”

The comment elicited the exact response that Daisy was hoping for. Simmons spluttered profusely as her cheeks deepened dramatically in colour. All the while Daisy fought to keep the knowing smirk on her lips from blossoming into a grin. Eventually, Jemma managed to regain control of her mouth, and what burst out of it threatened to crumble the cool exterior Daisy was trying her very best to maintain.

“How could you _possibly_ know? We-we were…careful!” She whispered disbelievingly, casting a worried glance over her shoulder towards the cockpit where May was sat.

“Thin walls” Daisy declared with an exaggerated widening of her eyes and slow nod of her head. The horror dawned on Jemma’s face slowly and then all at once, reducing Daisy to a cackling fit beside her.

“But we’ve only done it in the bathroom a couple of times!” Jemma argued, aghast, which prompted another round of surprised and helpless giggles from the other girl.

“I wasn’t…actually…being… _serious_ Jemma!” Daisy managed to squeeze out breathlessly. The heat rose to her cheeks again as she walloped Daisy on the arm.

“You only said that so I would come clean about me and Fitz!” She cried, regarding Daisy with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. Daisy could only nod as she clutched at her side and dabbed at the corners of her eyes.

“I can’t believe you two done it in the bathroom, our _shared_ bathroom! Also, I can’t believe you two done it and didn’t tell me!”

This time it was Jemma receiving the punch on her arm and she shoved Daisy playfully in return before capturing her hand in hers.

“I promise we were going to tell you, but it was so new and confusing, and we didn’t even really know what it meant at first, and with everything else that had happened it was just nice to have something for ourselves for a little while”.

A (cautiously) hopeful gleam had leaked into Jemma’s eyes and Daisy’s heart threatened to burst from the sheer joy that coursed through her. She squeezed Jemma’s hand tightly in response to reassure her that she wasn’t truly mad for being kept on the outs, before launching back into their previous conversation.

“So, for real, what is the sex like? Is it good? I mean it must be if you two were going at it like rabbits in the bathroom”

Jemma’s guffaw echoed throughout the quinjet and she clamped a hand over her mouth to quell it.

“We were not going at it like rabbits!” she hissed insistently from behind her hand, “it was a tad more refined, thank you very much”

“oh my God” Daisy exclaimed, causing Jemma to press a hand over her smiling mouth too.

“Not. A. Word. Daisy Johnson” she threatened, but there was a smile playing on her lips that betrayed her warning and Daisy found herself taken aback by how _fucking_ much she had missed that smile. Without warning, tears pooled in her eyes and Daisy cursed herself when the smile fell from Jemma’s face almost instantly, replaced immediately by concern.

“Oh Daisy, I’m so sorry, I wasn’t even thinking! Of course, this must be awful for you after everything with Lincoln, I can’t believe I was so thoughtless” Jemma rambled regretfully, and Daisy could feel the hands that had dropped to grasp hers trembling ever so slightly. Her own head was shaking frantically in denial before Jemma had even finished. She wanted so badly for Jemma to know how pleased, no, _ecstatic_ she was that Fitz and her had finally came to their senses because anyone within a fifty feet radius could tell that they were meant to be together. And, yes, it hurt that she couldn’t have that with Lincoln, but they’re happiness meant just as much to her as he did. She wanted her to know that her tears didn’t stem from grief or want or jealousy, but rather from a deep rooted relief that her two best friends, her family, had somehow managed to find a way to love and hope and smile in the aftermath of so much pain and tragedy. It was all she had wanted for them for so long and the confirmation that her favourite pair of scientists were receiving even a fraction of the joy that Daisy was sure they so desperately deserved was overwhelming. Alas, Daisy had never been good with her words, so she settled for a much briefer explanation.

“No, no, no. It’s not that Jemma, I swear. I just… _fuck_ , I’m just so freaking happy that you two are happy, or at least getting there, you know? I’ve known from the day I met you two that you were each other’s soulmates and to see you guys apart and in pain…I’m just so so glad that you have each other. And that makes me cry, apparently”

It was messy and not entirely coherent, and her voice shook on every other word, but Daisy was relieved to see understanding alight in Jemma’s eyes in the brief moments before she practically threw herself at Daisy, wrapping her arms tightly around her neck.

“We are so lucky to have you, Daisy. I hope you know that” she whispered wetly into Daisy’s ear, and she said it like a promise, as if she knew that even though Daisy wouldn’t believe her, it didn’t make it any less true. Scared that opening her mouth would result in a torrent of ugly sobs, Daisy simply tightened her grip around the smaller girl, resolving silently to herself that whatever was coming for them next, she would protect Fitzsimmons until her dying breath if she had to, because that’s what family was for.

They remained in each other’s arms for a little while longer, until the streams of tears quelled to a stop, before separating but even then they kept their arms linked, a reassurance and comfort in the face of the mission to come.

All too soon, May was docking the quinjet and the three women were gearing up in preparation for the mission. The quiet unease Daisy had felt before had returned with a vengeance, and she had to physically bite down her worry. Seemingly reading her mind, Simmons reached out a hand to squeeze her shoulder.

“It’s okay Daisy. I’ve had time, and I’m ready” she insisted, and the only thing keeping Daisy from handcuffing her to a pole and wrapping her in bubble wrap was the steely determination in her eyes. Nodding reluctantly, she turned to May and the three of them went over the plan once more.

“I’ll go around the front and gather whatever intel I can whilst stalling security, whilst you two go in the back and secure the data”

The aforementioned data was a collection of classified files hidden on a secret computer system within the building, and it contained information that Coulson claimed was imperative to S.H.I.E.L.D. Much of it was very much science based, which was why Simmons was accompanying the two field agents. Her job was to analyse and decipher the information before deciding which files to prioritise taking. All going well, May shutting down the security systems in their area would only give them limited time to retrieve the goods, so she had to be particular about which she decided to download.

The two younger agents nodded resolutely in response.

“Alright, when I give you the signal, you’re clear to advance” she reminded them, before hopping off the quinjet and disappearing out of view.

“Ready?” Simmons questioned, a hint of trepidation in her tone.

“Of course, what could go wrong?” Daisy asked in faux confidence.

“You’ve definitely jinxed us now” Jemma groaned, but nevertheless she diligently followed Daisy out of the jet and into the long grass they had landed in.

Wordlessly, both girls crouched low to the ground, using the grass to their advantage as they made their way towards the looming grey building.

“I can see the back entrance” Daisy said quietly. Moments later, a guard burst out of the door and began frantically talking with the one stationed at the entrance. After a couple tense seconds, the guard returned back inside with the other hot on his tail.

“That’s our cue”

Staying as crouched down as possible, they covered the distance between the grass and the entrance with ease and entered the building without being spotted.

“Okay, according to the blueprints the room should be just down this corridor”

Daisy and Jemma moved quickly, abandoning their earlier crouched positions, choosing instead to run lightly on their feet. They reached the room in question in a matter of seconds, and Daisy couldn’t help but feel troubled at how seamlessly things were going so far. It wasn’t that she hoped something would go wrong, but rather was so used to plan A (and B, quite frankly) being foiled that a mission gone smoothly had become a foreign experience for her.

Trying the handle, she was relieved to find that May had successfully shut down the security provisions in their area. They moved quietly into the room, and Daisy immediately stationed herself by the door, with her gun raised defensively. Jemma brushed by her and headed for the computer closest to her.

A couple of minutes ticked by, with Daisy stood stoically at the door and Jemma’s hands flying over the keyboard as she attempted to distinguish between the important and the irrelevant. Growing impatient, Daisy couldn’t help but cast a glance back at the scientist.

“Any luck?” she asked, not daring to hope that things were in fact going well on her end.

“Getting there” Simmons replied vaguely, her focus completely on the screen in front of her. Pushing down the ever-growing disquiet in her chest, Daisy instead focused on steadying her breaths. It was no use to either of them if she was rattled with nerves. More seconds passed by at an agonisingly slow pace, and just as Daisy was about to declare that whatever Simmons had salvaged would have to be enough, Jemma pulled the USB stick out of the drive and jumped up from where she was perched on a seat.

“Done?” Daisy asked.

“It’ll have to do; I don’t think we have much time left” Jemma’s words had echoed the thoughts that had been turning uncomfortably in Daisy’s head, but instead of showing her worry, she simply tightened her grip on her gun and reached out to open the door.

However, before she could even make contact with the handle it was thrown open with a bang, and before she had even processed what was happening, she was yelling at Simmons to take cover as gunshots ricocheted heedlessly around the room. For an indeterminate amount of time, the flashes of guns and the cracking of bullets were all Daisy knew as she ruthlessly fired rounds of dendrotoxin into the security guards that had happened upon their room. She was dimly aware of Jemma joining in on the action from behind her, but with the chaos that had ensued it was impossible for Daisy to get a good look at her. Finally, with one last shot they managed to take out the last offender of the shady organisation and Daisy huffed a cautious sigh of relief.

“Damn, I saw it coming and somehow it still caught me off-guard. We should be good to go, though” Daisy busied herself by poking her head out the door and craning it back and forth to check that the coast was clear.

“Daisy”

Her blood ran cold. Like the crack of a whip, she spun around to face Jemma, because her voice was shaky and strained and so clearly full of barely suppressed panic that she may as well have been openly hyperventilating. But she wasn’t, because this was Jemma Simmons, ever the level-headed and composed doctor, and if there was something she had learnt to do, it was stay collected in even the most precarious of situations. And if this situation was to be called anything, Daisy would call it precarious.

Jemma stood, slightly bent at the waist, only a couple feet away from herself. Her face was drawn and pale and her eyes were searching desperately for solace in Daisy’s. Daisy found herself unable to comfort her, however, as her own eyes darted from her friend’s twisted expression down to where her trembling hands were hovering unsurely over a rapidly growing red patch on her side. A sharp, pained gasp flew out of Daisy’s mouth at the sight, and her heart stuttered dangerously as Jemma swayed listlessly on her feet. Moving at a speed that might have rivalled Yo-Yo, Daisy hurtled over to her side just in time to catch her as her knees buckled under her weight. Jemma let out a whimper as Daisy lowered her as carefully as she could to the grimy floor.

“Shhh, shhh, it’s okay, it’s okay. I’ll fix this, I promise, you’ll be okay”

Daisy repeated it like a mantra (or a prayer, she wasn’t sure which) as she pressed her hands down on the wound. Tears flowed from Jemma’s eyes as she bit back a sob, and Daisy was almost floored by a sudden and merciless rush of guilt. This was her fault. If only she had been more careful. She should have made sure Jemma was behind cover. She shouldn’t have let her come at all. It was too soon. She should be home with Fitz in the lab or snuggled up on the couch watching Doctor Who for the hundredth time or joking with Hunter in the common room or gossiping conspiratorially with Bobbi in the kitchen. Instead she was here, her blood coating the floor like fresh paint as Daisy tried and failed ( _failed, failed, failed_ ) to put her back together again.

“Not your fault” It was said so quietly that Daisy was almost sure she hadn’t said it at all. But her eyes were open and clear despite the horrific amount of pain she had to be in and, impossibly, they were filled with a mix of love, remorse, compassion and concern, and Daisy couldn’t help the sob the escaped her mouth.

“I’m so sorry, Jemma, I’m so sorry”

At some point her mantra had turned to that and she couldn’t seem to stop. Jemma’s brow furrowed more deeply, and Daisy felt nauseous at the thought of the agony her friend must have been in. But Jemma was insistent. She brought her hand up to weakly cup Daisy’s tear stroked face and somehow managed a small, grim smile.

“Nothing you could have done, Daisy”

She wanted to deny it, she wanted to refuse the lifeline that Jemma was throwing her because she didn’t deserve it (she didn’t deserve her, God how did she ever think she could deserve someone like her) but Jemma was using the last of her strength to hold Daisy’s face so she could meet her eyes and the love in them in them was so fierce and undeniable that Daisy didn’t have it in her to turn away.

“Tell me a story” Jemma prompted, her eyes fluttering gently as the tried her best to stave off the searing agony in her side.

Flummoxed, Daisy simply stared open-mouthed at her.

“Have to stay awake until May comes, Daisy” she added tiredly. Something in Daisy jolted at that, and she pressed down on her wound with renewed vigour. Jemma was going to make it out of this, Daisy would damn well make sure of it.

“Okay, okay, um…remember that time when you, me and Fitz snuck out of the BUS that day when we have stopped to grab supplies because I really wanted ice cream and Fitz really wanted to visit that tech store and you couldn’t resist either of our puppy dog faces?”

Daisy was immediately glad she had settled for that memory, because the small, brief smile on Jemma’s face was infinitely better than pained grimace she had worn before.

“We ended up losing track of time because we kept seeing shops we wanted to go into” Jemma recalled, her glassy eyes focusing on Daisy’s, which were bright with unshed tears.

“Yeah” she chuckled wetly, “in the end we ended up with a bag full of robots and race cars that Coulson confiscated after like, a day, and about fifty tubs of ice cream because we couldn’t agree on which flavours to get”

“and a stuffed monkey for Fitz” Jemma added, and Daisy’s heart rate spiked dangerously at her slurred speech. Suddenly, her eyes were slipping closed and her grip on Daisy’s hand was loosening and Daisy’s breaths were coming short and fast because Jemma’s were coming short and fast and Daisy was pushing down even harder on her side because, _dammit_ , she was so not allowed to die, not yet, not anytime soon.

“Woah, woah, woah. Simmons, _Simmons_ , eyes on me. You have to stay awake, please Jemma” begged Daisy.

To her immense relief, her big, brown eyes opened once more, but the look in them was so far away that Daisy was tempted to shake her back to the present.

“Jemma, it’s your turn now. Tell me a story” she tried desperately, noting absently that her watch was beeping incessantly, most likely May checking in. Daisy prayed she would find them soon because Daisy didn’t know how to fix this on her own.

“Fitz…you have to tell him Daisy” she disjointedly mumbled, her eyelids fluttering as she fought to stay conscious. The implications of what she was saying hit Daisy like a truck, and she had to take a moment to swallow down the bile that was burning the back of her throat.

“No, no, Jemma, you stay awake, and you’ll tell him yourself! That’s an order” she demanded with a wavering voice. With painstaking effort, Jemma opened her eyes wide enough to catch Daisy’s, and despite everything, she mustered up a comforting smile.

“Love you” she whispered, and then her eyes rolled, and her body fell limp and Daisy _couldn’t breathe_. Hands that were slick with blood (her blood, so much of it, oh God, she needed to be sick) rushed to the side of her neck and she was dizzy with relief when she found a pulse. It was elevated and weak, but it was there. Jemma was fighting, so Daisy would too.

With strength she never knew she possessed, she wrenched her hands back from her pulse and to the gunshot wound again, forcing steady breaths in through her nose and out through her mouth. She realised with mounting certainty that if they were both going to make it out of there (because leaving there without Jemma was not an option) they had to move. Thinking on her feet, she haphazardly tore a couple sections of Jemma’s top and hastily secured it around her body. It wasn’t much, but it would have to do, as for this next part Daisy would need her hands free. She forced her shaking legs up so that she had more leverage, and then she wrapped her arms around Jemma’s small form and lifted her up whilst also standing in one somewhat fluid motion. Once on her feet, Daisy readjusted her grip on Jemma, and then headed blindly towards the door, leaving the trail of unconscious soldiers in her wake, and prayed to whatever Gods that may be out there that the coast would remain clear until they reached the quinjet.

Upon leaving the room, she quite literally bumped into someone who had been racing down the hall and Daisy had been mere milliseconds from quaking the hell out of whoever it was when she heard her voice.

“Simmons, what happened?”

The biochemist’s name had been uttered in one, horrified breath, but in the next beat the voice was all business. Clear, dependable eyes met hers and Daisy almost collapsed with relief. Instead, she used the steadiness in May's gaze to anchor herself, and somehow found the words to explain the drastic turn of events.

“These guards came out of nowhere, completely outnumbered us, we managed to take them down, but Jemma got caught in the crossfire” Daisy relayed to her, guilt colouring her tone in bold strokes. Indicating that they move on, May moved gracefully down the corridor towards the door they had came through, firing questions back at Daisy, who was struggling behind with Jemma still unconscious in her arms.

“How long ago was she shot?”

“Five minutes, maybe, I don’t know, it happened so fast”

“How much blood has she lost?”

“A lot…too much, May”

“Did you secure the data?”

“Yes, Jemma has the stick in her pocket”

The questions were asked in a calm, clinical manner and Daisy tried her best to mimic that when answering, but her heart was still thumping wildly in her chest and her eyes were trained on Jemma’s face, which was borderline translucent. Daisy found herself wondering how much blood a person could lose before it was too late, and she realised moments later that the only person she knew who would know the definitive answer to that was slipping away in her grasp.

At some point, they had arrived back at the quinjet and May was shouting orders at Daisy from the cockpit as she hurried to get them in the air. Her commands fell on deaf ears though, as Daisy was frozen in place, her body swaying as she clutched Jemma’s lax form, her gaze rooted firmly on her face. May’s voice was far away, almost like she was underwater, and Daisy wondered whether this is what Fitzsimmons felt like when they were miles and miles under the sea.

Suddenly, May was in front of her and she was shaking her shoulders so firmly Daisy struggled to keep a hold on Jemma. She had to hold onto her, because if she didn’t, she would drown and she wouldn’t come back and Daisy couldn’t let that happen, she couldn’t let that happen, she couldn’t let that-

“Daisy!” She was pulled back to the surface with a start, inhaling sharply in surprise. May had moved her hands to cup Daisy’s cheeks, which at some point had grown wet with tears again, and Daisy noted that May looked more concerned than she had ever seen her.

“I need you to stay with me, Daisy. Simmons needs our help”

Blinking, Daisy looked down to Jemma, and then back up to May, before nodding her head erratically. Satisfied with her response, May gently lifted Jemma out of Daisy’s arms and gestured with her head that Daisy follow her. Without Jemma in her grasp, Daisy felt close to drifting away again, but she forced herself to stay in the present with one singular thought in mind – _Jemma needs my help_.

They quickly reached the smaller equivalent to the Zephyr’s med bay and May made quick work of laying Jemma down on the bed and setting up an IV and a blood transfusion. She distantly wondered where that blood had come from and how May knew what Jemma’s blood type was before being snapped back to reality by May’s voice.

“Daisy, I need you to get the first aid kit from that cupboard, and then get some towels and warm water”

Glad to have something to do, Daisy raced to gather the needed supplies, temporarily entrusting the older agent to tend to Jemma whilst she prepared the needed treatment. When she returned, May didn’t hesitate to start cleaning out the wound with disinfectant and water, only stopping to smooth down Jemma’s hair when she winced in her sleep. Daisy, feeling helpless again, settled for perching herself on the edge of the seat by the bed and taking Jemma’s hand in her own. Nausea churned through her stomach uncomfortably at the sight of Simmons’ blood caked on her hands. _This is wrong_ , Daisy thought bitterly, _and it’s all my fault_. As if able to read her thoughts, May countered her, with a definitive edge to her voice.

“Simmons isn’t your responsibility; it wasn’t up to you to stop this”

It was only after she had spoken that Daisy placed the emotion in her tone.

Guilt.

“It can’t have been your fault, you were nowhere near us at the time” she shot back, unable to keep the slight hint of venom out of her voice, even though she wasn’t remotely angry at May, but rather herself. If May noticed, she didn’t let on, instead she glanced up at Daisy with such a sadness in her eyes that Daisy’s breath hitched.

“I am the superior agent, and you were both under my care. Anything that happens to my agents out in the field is my responsibility, it’s certainly not yours”

“Well, anything that happens to my family is my responsibility” she argued back defiantly.

“If one of you try to take the blame for me getting shot one more time, I swear to bloody God…”

Both eyes snapped down to Jemma’s face, and whilst her own eyes were still resolutely shut, there was a grimace on her face that hadn’t been there before.

“Jemma!”

“Simmons!”

She groaned gently at their volume, (mostly Daisy’s) but to Daisy it was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard.

“Simmons, try to open your eyes” May ordered, her hands still tending to the injury on her side, which Daisy was only just realising also extended to her back, as the bullet had gone straight through. Clearly struggling, but never one to readily disobey a direct order, Jemma forced her heavy eyes open just enough to squint blearily up at both their faces. A startled laugh escaped Daisy and she leant down to kiss her chastely on the forehead.

“Knew you’d save me” she uttered breathlessly, prompting Daisy to sob rather loudly into her hair. Taken aback by the sudden outburst, Jemma tried to reach her hand up to Daisy’s head, which in turn caused May to shoot her an unimpressed look as she almost ripped her IV out of her hand. Realising the distress she was causing, Daisy pulled herself together, wiping the tears that had fallen with the back of one hand, the other finding itself intertwined with Jemma’s.

“You scared the shit out of me” Daisy admonished gently, but there was no real bite behind her words. Jemma looked suitably chastened, but her expression melted to one of concern when she noticed the anguish etched deep into her friend’s face.

“I’m okay, Daisy. A couple hours in the med pod and I’ll be right as rain” she said in an attempt to reassure her. If anything, it only agitated Daisy more, as she immediately sought out May’s eyes with a million questions on her tongue.

“We will be docking back at base any minute now, and there’s a med team waiting for our arrival, including Fitz. She is stable for now but, yes Simmons you will need to go in the pod for a while” May answered before Daisy even had a chance to ask. Satiated, Daisy returned her attention to Jemma, who was fighting to keep her eyes open. Combing a hand through her hair, Daisy smiled down at her, and said “don’t worry, we’ll be here when you wake up”, and they were.

Eight hours later, Jemma woke up in a normal hospital bed, after spending some time in the med pod, surrounded by her family. Daisy and Fitz had each taken up residence on either side of her bed, and their heads rested on both her hands as they slept. Bobbi, Hunter and Mack were crowded onto a couch on one side of the room, that Jemma was certain they must have dragged in from the common room, and they too were sleeping soundly (if not a little uncomfortably). Turning her head, she noticed that May and Coulson were also slumped on a slightly smaller couch on the other side, and she silently rejoiced at the sight of their hands, gently clasped together between them. Feeling more content than she had in a long time, Simmons shifted slightly in her bed, deciding that whilst everyone else was asleep, she may as well get another couple of hours in too. Her change in position caused Fitz to stir, and soon his blue eyes were staring back at her and Jemma felt everything slot into place.

“Hey sleepyhead” he greeted; voice still soft with sleep.

“Hi” she replied, just as softly, basking in the warmth and love that radiated off of him.

“You gave us a bit of a scare” he admitted, eyes briefly darting down from hers.

With a furrowed brow, she squeezed his hand until he met her gaze again, and a little part of her heart broke at the dampness of his eyes.

“I can’t lose you, Jemma” he confessed, and the vulnerability in his face threatened to crash down the walls she had worked so hard to build over the years.

“I can’t lose you either, Leo” she confessed right back, and he just nodded, because he understood, unlike anyone else on the planet, and Jemma was simultaneously thankful and distraught at that fact.

Early morning rays of the sun began to peek through the windows and they both turned to watch the light filter into the room. At that moment, there were so many things that she would never take for granted again; the sun, her team (her family), her best friend, and Fitz. Never Fitz.

“I’m really glad you’re okay” he whispered softly, and in those words were so many things he couldn’t say, not then, because if he did the world might crumble down around them because sometimes, they truly did believe they were cursed.

_You can’t leave me._

_Not again._

_I love you._

“Me too” was all she said back, but within that were all the responses only he could hear.

_I’m not going anywhere._

_I’m right here, I’m okay._

_I love you too._

As the sun crept up the sky, Fitzsimmons watched along in wonder. How remarkable, they thought, that despite the horrors and tragedy it sees all over the world, every day, it still finds the strength to rise in the morning. It knows how much its needed, Jemma realised, and she found herself looking towards Daisy, who at every instance has been there for her, without hesitation, even in the most precarious situations.

She was Jemma’s sun.

And if Daisy was her sun, then Fitz was the moon and the stars, guiding her home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my fic, I hope you liked it!
> 
> If you did, please leave a kudos, they brighten my day :D
> 
> Also, if you would like to see more Agents of Shield stuff, please let me know in the comments x
> 
> Alrighty, I'm off to wait impatiently for season 7 ep 9 to come out (directed by Elizabeth Henstridge herself, eeeek! Also the promo looks amazing and I'm so excited lol). 
> 
> Bye <3


End file.
